


We're friends, right?

by Scalpha



Series: Black x White One Shots [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: #BringBlackBack you monsters, Angst, Black doesn't actually make an appearance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, just let my children be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalpha/pseuds/Scalpha
Summary: One week. It's been one week since THAT incident.One week since Black got absorbed into the Light Stone. The pain was still as fresh as ever. No amount of time could heal the pain they felt. But maybe time could lessen it's sting.Just some friendly Cheren, White and Bianca bonding. Platonically, of course





	We're friends, right?

"Thank you for letting me stay at your house for a while, Bianca. I know we're not very close yet... so thank you." White said, sitting on Bianca's bed, looking at the floor. It's been a week since... _that incident_ , but to White, the pain was still as fresh as ever. Why? Why _him_?

"No problem, White... besides, we all need someone right now, all three of us." she responded, flashing a smile that lacked her usual innocence and sincerity.

Cheren scratched the back of his head, a habit that reminded White of... Black. He looked at her, seriously. White could see the pain in his eyes. "Say, White, do you... need to talk? You've been with Black for a long time... And even though we only barely know each other, I feel like it'd be best for all of us to just... talk about everything."

She smiled a sad smile. "What? No, I'm fine. What about you? You've been friends with Black for such a long time... and now he's... gone. Why are you worrying about me instead of yourself?"

Bianca looked at her, shocked, and answered in Cheren's stead. "That's what friends do! They help each other when they're sad... and we're all sad right now."

"Friends...? We barely know each other."

"Every friend of Black is a friend of ours. And I can tell that Black cared about you more than anyone else."

White clenched her fists, fighting back tears. She responded with a nod, fearing that if she started talking, she wouldn't be able to hold her tears back anymore. She still looked at the floor.

"My mom once told me," Cheren started, "that venting really helps in situations like this one. I feel like we should at least try it... sorry, you don't have to of course."

White looked at him, swallowing the lump building up in her throat and tried putting on her brightest smile."I'm fine, really, If either of you needs to vent, though, that's fine by me. I'd gladly help you as good as I can."

For a while, an awkward silence took over the room. Bianca and Cheren, who were sitting on the carpet, next to each other, looked at each other and Bianca nodded.

"W-when..."

White looked over to Bianca, who was covering her eyes under her cap. She looked like she was about to cry.

"When we were kids... like, 5-year-olds... Black tried teaching me how to make toast... he plugged in the toaster and put the toast in. So far so good, right? Well, he took the butter shortly after and just... put it into the slit! For the next four years or so I thought that that was actually how you make toast... thank god I didn't really have to make any! I'm pretty sure Black never found out that that's not how you make toast!"

Cheren giggled. "Oh lord, I remember that. I tried helping him, but he just didn't want to accept that he was wrong!" He sighed, seemingly disappointed, but it quickly turned back to laughter, it's infectious ring causing Bianca to laugh as well. Seeing how the two of them were, White couldn't help but join in.

Bianca, however, let out a cough and quickly degenerated into tears. She pulled Cheren in for a tight hug, resting her head on his shoulder, her sobs only growing louder. Cheren rubbed the back of her head and reciprocated the embrace, knowing that she needed it. White could see the pain in his eyes. It was obvious that he had something on his mind as well.

"Do you need to talk?", White asked, concerned. Her pointed look made it clear who it was that she addressed. Cheren looked up at her in surprise, still holding a sobbing Bianca in his arms. He glanced back at the floor, his eyebrows narrowing.

"Truth be told..." he started, "I don't remember a lot from our journey. The last thing I recall is... Our gym battle at Striaton City, I think? I got brainwashed by Team Plasma. And while I was brainwashed... I apparently got into the finale of the Pokémon League and battled Black. I don't even remember our final battle, but apparently I..." He stopped for a moment, collecting himself. "I said things I should've never said. I hurt him. I hurt his Pokémon. I made a promise once. I promised that I would help him realize his dreams. And what did I do? Nothing of the sort. And now he's gone. I can't even apologize. He must've been absolutely livid. I just wish I could say sorry."

Tears now started streaming down Cheren's cheeks as well and Bianca's grip on him tightened even more.

White spoke up. "He wasn't mad at you."

"What?"

"He understood. You were brainwashed by Team Plasma. He forgave you." she said, smiling.

Cheren looked at her, his mouth opened in shock. That expression quickly changed into a sad smile of his own and he slowly directed his gaze at the floor. "Of course he did. That's just like him..."

And again, there was silence in the room.

"Say, White?"

"Yes?" She looked at Cheren, surprised.

"I... um... I'm not good at stuff like this, but... I can tell that you're just as sad as we are. Please, if you're sad, talk about it... I'm sure it'll help.

She flinched. "Huh? No, really, I'm fine."

"No, no you aren't. None of us are. Black _died_. You aren't fine. Neither is Bianca and neither am I. Please, _talk to us_. Don't keep it all bottled up inside. We're here for you." As Cheren said that, a determined gaze graced his face, surprising even himself. White wasn't sure how to react. Of course, she was sad... no, sad didn't even begin to describe what she felt. No word could describe that feeling. But if she felt that way, how did Cheren and Bianca feel? They'd known him for so much longer than she did. The pain they felt had to have been far beyond her imagination.

"Cheren, I appreciate your concern, but--"

 _"White."_ he said, angrily. "Stop keeping your feelings to yourself! This isn't good for your mental health. If you need to cry, cry. If you need to vent, _vent_. You don't have to be strong right now."

White was speechless. How should she react? What should she do?

She looked at the floor and clenched her fists, tightly. _'Just this once,"_ she thought, _"I'll be weak."_

 

"Black was... an employee, sure, but he was more than that. He was a friend. He _is_ a friend. He's one of the kindest people I've ever met. He helped me get stronger. He helped me catch my first Pokémon... He always defended me against everyone... He... he..." She looked down, biting her lip to fight back the tears, to no avail. She felt as though there was a huge lump in her throat, but she kept talking anyway. "His last moments... Before he got s-sucked into the Light Stone... He didn't cry. He didn't s-scream... He just wanted me to know that he fully intended to keep a promise he once made. That's it. That silly promise... and- and... he even wanted to save N... Despite everything he did, Black knew that he had good in his heart. He... I..." She took a moment, trying to calm her breathing, but she couldn't. The world moved too fast. Her time with Black felt like an eternity, and yet it was taken away from her in the blink of an eye. She couldn't save him. She was just as helpless as she had been when they first met, even with Black's help. _'I'm useless.'_ , she thought. _'I'm the reason Black got taken away from his dream... He didn't even get to fight the Elite 4. And why? Because of my uselessness. It's my fault. Just mine.'_

"Why?!", she suddenly screamed with all her might, punching the wall behind her. "Why did he have to get sucked into the damn Light Stone?! Where's the justice in that?! He just wanted to protect everyone! Why him?! Why not me?! I'm the reason he's _dead._ It's _my_ fault... so why? He... even when he was forced into giving up, he didn't... he was always so kind to everyone... even if he was loud and sometimes disrespectful, he matured... he became a real hero... So... why?"

Her words faded to little more than quiet whimpers as she buried her face in her hands.

She wanted to scream. But she couldn't. All energy had left her. She quietly whispered, "Why him...?" White's sobs grew louder and more uncontrolled. Bianca got up, still crying herself, and pulled White in for a hug, wordlessly. White reciprocated the hug twice as tight and buried her face in Bianca's shoulder as Bianca rubbed her back, sobbing herself. "Why...?" She whispered in between sobs. "I... I loved him... why?"

_\-----_

"Black might not be dead.", professor Juniper said, bags under her eyes and her hair a complete mess. She had been working non-stop ever since Black's presumed death, looking for a way to prove that he might still be alive.

White, Cheren, and Bianca were shocked. " _What?!"_ , White screams, approaching the professor and shaking her by her shoulders. "He's alive?! Where is he?!" Cheren tried holding her back but to no avail. "I said he might be... I... I don't have any indefinite proof yet, but I have a theory. Black's death was never confirmed. He only got absorbed by the Light Stone. So if we can find the Light Stone--"

"We can free him?!" White interrupted her, still shocked.

"I don't know for sure. And even if we can, we'll still have to find the Light Stone first. But we have no idea where it could be-- We don't even know if it's in Unova for sure!"

"Do you _think_ it will work, professor?!" Cheren asked, just as shocked as White.

"I certainly hope so."

"I'll look for it." White said without hesitation, looking the professor straight in the eyes. "Even if it takes the rest of my life, I'll look for it. And I will find it."

"We'll go with you!" Cheren stated and Bianca nodded rapidly through tears.

"Of course you will." White responded, smiling. "We're friends, after all, right?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this because I didn't think it was particularly good, but a good friend... convinced me. I hope you'll still enjoy it!


End file.
